


Toilet

by AUCTION



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Top!Bruce/Bottom!Clark, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUCTION/pseuds/AUCTION
Summary: 情趣play。Warning:rape（伪）/双！性/dirty talk/大量少儿不宜词汇使用警告/OOC/OOC/OOC以及各种糟糕的东西。慎入！





	Toilet

所以现在是什么情况？

克拉克缩了缩身子，努力让自己的身躯别太靠近面前的男人。狭窄的厕所隔间显然容不下两个身强力壮的男人，但布鲁斯的手臂撑在他的头顶，记者被迫坐在马桶上，不安的抬起头看着他。

“克拉克·肯特，星球日报？”布鲁斯俯身靠近克拉克，呼出的气息让克拉克忍不住向后靠了靠。太近了，这个距离太近了，克拉克慌张的想。

他刚刚经历了一场恶战，魔法还残留在他的身体里，接到佩里通知的克拉克不得已拖着普通人的身体赶到会场，祈祷这次不要出现什么意料之外的事情。但显然拉奥并没有收到他的祈祷，所以当他打翻了装着果汁的盘子手足无措的站在原地，并计算着韦恩这套西装价格的时候，哥谭王子的宽容就显得格外的具有诱惑力。

“我想你应该带我去洗手间清理一下。”布鲁斯友善的指出。普通人的身体让克拉克感到虚弱，他的大脑停止了转动，本能的听从着布鲁斯的指挥，直到他被推进厕所里的时候他还是一脸迷茫。

“我想你不介意——”布鲁斯无所谓的耸了耸肩，“说实话，我挺喜欢你的，如果可以我希望你配合一些。”

“不，韦恩先生……”记者终于知道了哥谭王子的意图，他挣扎着企图站起身，却被按了回去。他惊慌的发现没有了超能力的自己甚至无法挣脱布鲁斯的束缚。他似乎看到自己接下来要面对什么了，颤抖着声音说：“我不喜欢这样。”

布鲁斯不再说话了。但他的手转移到了记者的身上，解开记者老土的西服外套，手指在纽扣上停留了一会。

“你会喜欢的。”他把手放在克拉克胸前，隔着衬衫揉捏着他的乳头。小记者猝不及防的发出一声喘息，当他听到自己的声音之后，他羞耻的把头偏了过去，紧紧地咬住了下唇。

“别这样，韦恩先生……嗯……”他再一次请求着，敏感的乳头被布鲁斯玩弄的挺立起来，在白色的西装下绽放出艳丽的色彩。布鲁斯显然不会听从他的请求，他变本加厉的弯下腰，一只手卡住记者的下巴，克拉克被迫转过头，随之而来的是嘴唇相接。布鲁斯的舌头滑进记者的嘴里，撬开他紧闭的牙齿，强行捉住克拉克僵硬的舌尖。这个吻的时间太长，长到克拉克几乎喘不上气来布鲁斯才放过了他，小记者剧烈的喘着气，嘴唇颤抖着。

不愧是哥谭王子，克拉克迷迷糊糊中居然只能想起布鲁斯的绯闻，他的女伴曾经说过的：韦恩可以让你一夜高潮十几次——

“唔……！”他睁大眼睛，用不知道哪里来的力气推开布鲁斯，慌乱的喘息着。而布鲁斯挑起眉，露出了玩味的笑容。

“你有一个阴道，是吗？”布鲁斯的手再次抚摸上刚刚触碰的位置，隔着西装裤爱抚着那个明显不应该存在于男性身体上的器官，他甚至感觉到布料都逐渐潮湿起来。布鲁斯按了按，不意外的听到记者压抑着的呻吟。

克拉克的脑子炸开了。他眼前发白，不知道是因为被人触碰的快感还是隐藏的秘密被人发现，过于强烈的羞耻感让他的感官都暂时屏蔽了起来，等他回过神，布鲁斯已经脱下了他的裤子，金属的皮带扣落在瓷砖地面上的撞击声让他下意识的颤抖了一下。

“别……”他试图抓住韦恩的手，但这并没有什么用。布鲁斯的手指捅进尚未完全湿润的甬道，他敏锐地注意到记者的眉头皱了起来，腿上的肌肉小幅度的抖动着，这让布鲁斯忍不住用另一只手揉搓着大腿内侧细腻的嫩肉，感觉从内部有淫液逐渐渗出，染湿了他的手指。克拉克像是自虐一样狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇，拒绝一切淫荡的声音从嘴里泄露出来。

布鲁斯太熟悉如何对待一个天真的小处男了，他的手指稍微弯曲起来，紧致的内部瞬间缠绕了上来。他的手指停了一会，就缓慢的抽插起来，搅动着已经开始逐渐变得柔软的内穴。记者慌张的抓住了他的手臂，抑制不住的轻哼从紧闭的嘴唇流露出来。布鲁斯的嘴唇凑到他的胸前，轻咬着他已经硬起来的乳尖，克拉克被刺激的眼眶都红了起来，他从来没有被人这么玩弄过。

“你以前没有经历过这个，”布鲁斯说，他的手指还是不紧不慢的抽插着，“或者说，你只是装出来的纯情，记者先生？”

克拉克狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但红了一圈的眼眶实在没有什么威慑力。布鲁斯的手指瞬间加快了速度，捅的淫液发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声音。这太过了，克拉克被手指强行撬开牙齿的时候想，现在他无法再抑制住自己的声音，布鲁斯的手指灵活的捏住他的舌头，他就连唾液也无法下咽，只能让他们顺着下巴滴落在西装上。当布鲁斯偶然蹭过一个位置的时候，他发出了一声高亢的呻吟。

“不…别…啊啊…”克拉克用颤抖的声音小声拒绝着。布鲁斯的手指在肉壁上磨蹭，他故意再次顶上那个位置用力按压，小记者从喉咙深处发出了一声呻吟，他就像是受不了了一样仰着头，湛蓝色的眼睛无意识的向后翻着，他甚至忘记了应该拒绝布鲁斯。布鲁斯将自己的手指抽出来，用沾着黏液的手轻拍着克拉克的脸颊。

“你被我用手指操到高潮了。”布鲁斯冷静的说。他的声音太过平稳，仍然在高潮中的克拉克甚至没有意识到自己做了什么，他下意识为这句话感到羞耻，从唇缝里挤出了一声呜咽。

不，这是不对的。克拉克从高潮中勉强找回一丝理智，又被布鲁斯的阴茎惊的差点跳了起来。黑红色的硬物就抵在他的嘴边，布鲁斯轻轻抵了抵小记者的唇瓣，柔软的触感让他差点忍不住直接插进那张湿热的嘴里。

“舔湿它。”布鲁斯简明扼要的说，硕大的男性冠头推开唇瓣抵上牙齿，小记者像是被吓傻了一样颤抖着，他不知道发生了什么，眼睛迷茫的望向布鲁斯。现在他看上去有些可怜兮兮了，他的眼角还泛着红色，嘴唇含着男人的阴茎，不知道是吞进去还是拒绝它。

“不…唔…”布鲁斯在他张嘴的时候插了进去，他把住克拉克的后脑，浅浅的在他嘴里抽插着。记者似乎真的没有经历过这个，他简直是僵在那里，任凭布鲁斯像摆弄一个玩具一样操他，他的牙齿时不时碰到粗壮的茎身和上面鼓起的血管，舌头小心翼翼的贴在柱身上轻轻地吮吸。

天，布鲁斯想，他快忍不住了。他对上小记者失了焦的眼睛，挺身将阴茎插得更深。克拉克终于回过神，他挣扎着，被突如其来的深喉弄得呜咽起来。本能的吞咽反应让喉咙下意识的蠕动着，抗拒的挤压着越发深入冠头。

小记者的眼角再次红了起来，他无意识的摇着头，反抗被压着后脑的手无情的镇压。布鲁斯的动作停顿了一下，伴随着加快的速度克拉克似乎意识到了自己即将面对什么，他无力的推拒着布鲁斯的大腿，徒劳的企图阻止这一切。

当低凉的精液射在他的嘴里，克拉克停止了所有动作，他的舌尖顶住马眼，像是要把它推出去一样。布鲁斯抽出自己的阴茎，他看到记者紧闭着眼睛喘息着把头靠在他的身上。布鲁斯抚摸着他散乱的头发，捧着他的脸亲吻他的嘴角。记者像是失去了意识一样，但他下意识的伸出舌尖，白色的液体沿着下颚滑下。

现在克拉克整个人都被刚刚的口交弄得一团糟，就连布鲁斯什么时候把手指按在他的后穴也不知道。布鲁斯揉了揉他的肉蒂，小记者便喘息起来，他紧紧地抓住布鲁斯西装的衣领，额头上的汗水滴落在地面上。布鲁斯的手指沾着仍然湿润的淫液，算不上温柔的推挤着穴口的软肉。

“别…哈啊…别再…”克拉克艰难的抓住布鲁斯的手腕，后穴传来的异样感让他忍不住向后缩了缩身子，下身两个穴口却背叛了他的意志收缩开阖，小记者羞耻的抿了抿嘴唇，颤抖着拒绝着，“够…”

布鲁斯像是终于放过了他一样挪开了手指，手掌沿着光滑的皮肤重新落在胸前揉捏着小记者已经挺立的乳尖。记者的胸口被揉的通红，布鲁斯的指尖蹭过乳晕，两个手指夹起奶头轻抚捻弄，克拉克轻喘着将头抵在布鲁斯的肩膀上，胸前的快感让他忍不住发着颤，雌穴不受控制的泌出淫液。

他需要更多、更大的……不，这不对。记者咬住嘴唇，他呜咽着磨蹭着布鲁斯的西装，无声的恳求布鲁斯停下他的动作。布鲁斯的手落在记者的下颚，拇指揉搓着被克拉克虐待的通红的唇瓣，他轻轻抬起记者的头对上他的眼睛，小记者微张着嘴断断续续的喘息，失焦的湛蓝色眼睛一片湿润。

但这还不够。布鲁斯解开记者的衬衫纽扣，让饱受折磨的胸口暴露出来。皮肤接触到微凉的空气，克拉克颤抖了下终于恢复了一些理智，他眨掉眼睛里的水雾，试图努力让自己保持清醒，但他没办法阻止布鲁斯咬上他的乳头。布鲁斯的牙齿磨蹭上坚硬的乳头，粗暴的拉扯柔嫩的软肉，克拉克的喘息声沉重了起来，他小幅度的摇着头，在布鲁斯用力吸吮的时候再次颤抖起来。

“你这里会产奶吗？”布鲁斯含着他的奶头嘟囔着，记者偏过头拒绝回答这个问题，他的羞耻心让他被话语中的词汇激得连眼眶都红了起来。他感觉到那条灵巧的舌头卷起乳尖玩弄着，在某个不经意的时间用力一吸。小记者猛地咬住自己的手背，从唇缝里发出了一声悠长的呻吟。

“求…哈啊…别再…”克拉克忍不住小声求饶，他的声音里都带了些哭腔。这实在太超过了，布鲁斯的手再次探到他身下，插进潮湿的雌穴搅动抽插，磨蹭着肉壁上最敏感的位置，小记者攥紧布鲁斯的西装，弓起背受不了似的啜泣呻吟。布鲁斯另一只手在他的臀肉上抓捏着，手指顶在他的后穴，在克拉克喘息着再次高潮的时候插了进去。


End file.
